This invention relates broadly to methods and apparatus for removing previously applied floor tile mastic, and particularly with the removal of such mastic materials where those materials may contain asbestos or other hazardous waste.
For many years, the floors of various kinds of buildings such as schools, grocery stores, hospitals, factories and the like have been covered by floor tile so as to present an easily maintained decorative surface. The floor tile is typically composed of a matrix of particles and/or fibers bonded together by a continuous resinous component. The continuous component is typically a bituminous or vinyl base material. The particulate and/or fibrous filler can include a wide variety of materials including particles composed of the same or other resinous materials, extenders such as gypsum and mica, softening agents such as oils and waxes, and fibrous components to enhance the cohesive properties of the tile such as fiberglass and asbestos. Use of asbestos in floor tile has largely been curtailed due to the hazard presented by such substances. Nevertheless, a significant amount of tile already present in the environment does contain such asbestos fibers.
From time-to-time, it becomes desirable to replace an existant tile floor, or portions thereof, due to wear, to change of decorating colors, to go to a wholly new type of floor covering such as carpeting, or merely to eliminate the hazard presented by the asbestos containing materials. The removal of the tile from the floor can be done mechanically by inserting a tool between the floor tile and the floor. Typically, such a removal causes the tile to be broken into a number of pieces which is of little or no concern unless the tile contains asbestos fibers. Where the tile is asbestos fiber containing, such breaking of the tile might permit airborne release of asbestos fibers. Such removal of the tile also disturbs the mastic which bonds the tile to the floor. Such mastic may be contaminated with or otherwise contain asbestos fibers which again may be released into the air during such activity.
A number of statutes and agency regulations have been adopted to deal with the removal of asbestos containing floor tile to prevent the release of the asbestos into the environment. These statutes and regulations generally require that the work area be isolated from the environment, typically by the installation of plastic sheeting acting as a particulate barrier. Workers within the work area must be dressed in protective gear and wear respirators to prevent their own exposure to the material. Appropriate decontamination areas must be provided for the workers. The removed material must be disposed of in a compliant manner in order to minimize release of the asbestos into the environment. All of these steps substantially increase the time and cost of the removal of such tile. The complete removal of the mastic is further complicated by its tenacity to the floor itself thereby tempting many to delay the removal of such materials until absolutely required.
While certain advancements in the removal of asbestos tile have been developed such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,809, there has been little consideration for the development of a low cost means of removing asbestos containing or contaminated tile mastic from a floor subsequent to the tile removal. It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for removing tile mastic from a floor subsequent to the removal of the tile itself in a manner which eliminates the release of asbestos particles into the air.